Umbra
by Dressmaker from Hades
Summary: Bayangan tak pernah mempunyai bentuk kekal. Mereka bisa menyerupai apapun. Fang, si pengendali bayangan, bertemu dengan personifikasi kuasanya sendiri, yang dinamakan Kage. Perlahan, Kage menuntun Fang untuk lebih mengerti kuasanya sendiri. Halilintar X Fang X Air
1. Chapter 1

Fang berdiri di sebuah tempat kosong yang berwarna hitam. "Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Fang pada dirinya sendiri. "Alam bawah sadarmu." Ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang semata kaki, dan bermata merah. Kulit gadis itu berwarna putih pucat. Tolong ingatkan Fang untuk berhenti menonton film horor. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Fang. "Aku? aku adalah kuasamu. Kuasa bayang itu tak seperti kuasa yang lain tahu!" Jawab gadis itu. "Kok bisa? Dan, lagi namamu siapa?" Tanya Fang lagi. "Bayangan itu, tidak mempunyai bentuk tetap. Berbeda dengan gas, Bayangan tidak mempunyai Volume. Dan, kau adalah pengendali bayang. Semua bentuk bayangan itu tercipta karena imajinasimu. Semakin kau mengembangkan imajinasimu, semakin banyak bentuk bayangan yang bisa kau buat." Jelas gadis itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku." Ujar Fang. "Aku tidak punya nama. Lebih baik kau menentukan namaku saja." Ujar gadis itu. Fang tampak berpikir sebentar. "Kage. Namamu Kage. Yang berarti bayangan." Gadis itu-Kage, tersenyum.

**Umbra**

**[Bayangan tak pernah punya bentuk kekal. Mereka bisa menyerupai apapun. Fang, si pengendali bayangan, bertemu dengan personifikasi kuasanya sendiri, yang dinamakan Kage. Perlahan, Kage menuntun Fang untuk lebih mengerti kuasanya sendiri]**

**Request from my Sweet Yaoi lover sister.**

**Desclaimer: Monsta studio.**

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Gak lulus uji EYD, Typo, OC, YAOI, OOC, DLL.**

**Profil OC:**

**Nama: Kage.**

**Umur: -**

**Sifat:**

**-Bijaksana**

**-Terkadang Licik**

**-Cerdas**

**-Tidak mudah panik**

**Ciri-ciri fisik:**

**\- Rambut hitam panjang semata kaki**

**-mata merah**

**-kulit putih pucat**

**-tinggi: 170 cm**

**-Memiliki Telinga Kucing berwarna hitam.**

**-Pokoknya untuk lebih jelas coba cari 'Chobits Elda/Freya/Chi' Soalnya Kage mirip dengan mereka.**

**Chapter 1: Training.**

"Pertama, Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sedari dulu. Kuakui, kau cukup hebat. Tapi, aku kecewa padamu. Kenapa kau menahan diri? Kau bisa mendapat juara 1 setiap ulangan!" Seru Kage. "Dan mendapat resiko babak belur?" Tanya Fang. Kage menghela nafas. "Mereka tidak punya hak untuk itu. Besok kau ada ujian Matematikkan? Usahakan dapat nilai sempurna. Tenang, aku melindungimu." Jawab Kage. Mata merahnya tampak berkilat. "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu? kau bisa keluar dari alam bawah sadarku?" Tanya Fang. "Bisa. Tapi aku memilih di alam bawah sadarmu. Lebih mudah untuk menjagamu dari sini." Jawab Kage sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang kau bangun, dan siap ke sekolah." Fang mengangguk.

[Time Skip dengan Awesomenya]

Fang menatap deretan soal dihadapannya. Mungkin, perkataan Kage bisa dicoba. Perlahan rumus demi rumus ditulisnya. Tak lama, ia pun selesai. Kebetulan ujian ini langsung dikoreksi di tempat. Setelah dia selesai, satu per satu murid lain selesai. 'Fang' Ujar Kage di kepala Fang. 'Tenang saja, pengendali kecil. Kau sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.' Mendengar suara lembut Kage, perlahan Fang menjadi tenang. Setidaknya ia yakin Kage melindunginya dari amukan Yaya, dan Ying. "Haduuuhh, hancur masa depan bangsa." Kata Cek gu Papa sambil melihat-lihat nilai ulangan anak muridnya. Sebelum terhenti di salah satu kertas.

Kelas mulai hening. Yaya, dan Ying adu Death glare. Fang berdoa semoga Yaya, dan Ying tidak menyiksanya. Boboiboy menatap kertas itu penasaran. Gopal menatap Cek gu Papa dengan mata berbinar-binar, Author nonton tipi#digamparreaders. "Selamat! Kau adalah satu-satunya anak murid Cek gu yang mendapat hasil sempurna!" Seru Cek gu Papa sambil menggebrak meja Fang.

Boboiboy tepuk tangan. Yaya, dan Ying menebar aura membunuh. Gopal lapar. Yang lain bingung antara harus tepuk tangan, atau kabur dari Yaya, dan Ying. Fang mulai merasa pandangan yang mulai menusukmenusuk. "Err, terima kasih, Cek gu." Kata Fang sambil menerima kertas ujiannya. Ia dapat mendengar Kage bertepuk tangan. Perlahan sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. Tapi, saat ia melihat aura pembunuh milik Yaya, dan Ying. Senyumannya hilang. Fang, siap-siap saja kau lari dari dua gadis itu.

Benar saja, saat Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Yaya dan Ying segera menyerbu kearah Fang yang segera berteleportasi dengan kuasanya. "Cari gara-gara sama Yaya, dan Ying sih." Komentar Gopal. "Mungkin dia lelah menjadi juara 3?" Tanya Boboiboy. Gopal hanya mengangkat bahu.

Kemudian, kedua laki-laki itu segera pergi ke kedai Tok Aba. "Tok, pesan es coklat satu." Ujar Fang. "Siap!" Ujar Tok Aba. "Kau kenapa Fang? Seperti habis dikejar hantu." Komentar Ochobot. "Aku mendapat nilai lebih tinggi dari Yaya, dan Ying. Membuat mereka mengejarku." Jelas Fang sambil meminum es coklat. "Pantas." Ujar Tok Aba sambil terkekeh. "Fang!" Panggil Boboiboy. "Kenapa kau disini? Tidak takut amukan Yaya, dan Ying?" Tanya Gopal. "Aku capeklah!" Jawab Fang ketus. "Itu dia!" Seru suara cempreng yang familiar di telinga mereka. Mampus kau, Fang. Yaya mulai melayangkan tinjunya.

Bukk!

Bukan Fang yang terkena tinju Yaya. Justru, sebuah Barrier bayang. 'Fang! Coba kau membayangkan sebuah prajurit atau apalah untuk menahan kedua gadis itu!' Kata Kage. Fang segera membayangkan sesuatu. Yaya kembali menyerang. Semua orang yang menyaksikan segera menutup mata. Tapi suara benturan tak kunjung terdengar.

Dan didepan Fang, sesosok bayang berbentuk Yaya tengah menahan pukulan gadis pecinta warna pink itu. Ochobot segera men-scan Fang. Boboiboy Jawsdrop. Tok Aba, Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya cengo' "Yaya,Ying , sekali-kali aku dapat nilai sempurna! Kau tidak perlu menyerangku!" Seru Fang. Sayang, kedua gadis itu tengah dibutakan amarah. 'Fang, kenapa kau tidak membuat bayangan jam kuasa mereka saja?' Usul Kage. 'Kurasa ini sudah cukup, Kage.' Pikir Fang.

Pemuda manis itu segera membentuk bayangan berbentuk Ying untuk menahan serangan dari si pemanipulasi masa. "Ochobot! Sejak kapan Fang bisa membuat bentuk manusia?" Tanya Boboiboy. "Fang terlalu fokus pada keinginannya untuk mempertahankan dirinya tanpa melukai Yaya, dan Ying. Jadi bisa dibilang dia naik level." Jelas Ochobot. "Tapi, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia nyaris sama kuatnya denganmu saat berpecah menjadi lima." "Hayo yo, Boboiboy! Mereka bisa merusak lingkungan sekitar kalau begini!" Seru Gopal. Dengan segera, Boboiboy berpecah menjadi lima. Lalu, Gempa, dan Api menahan Yaya, dan Halilintar, serta Taufan menahan Ying. Sementara Air sibuk menahan Fang.

"Lepaskan aku, Air!" Seru Fang. "Tidak bisa." Ujar Air kalem. "Harus!" Ujar Fang ngotot. Lama-lama dia risih juga. "Kubilang tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa!" Ujar Air sambil menatap Fang dengan tajam. Setajam silet.#Plakk. "Air, kumohon dengan sangat, tolong lepaskan aku!" Ujar Fang. "Kau ini bisa diam tidak sih?! Lebih baik kau tidak banyak tingkah!" Seru Air yang mulai kesal. "Bagaimana aku bisa diam, kalau kau terus memelukku!" Seru Fang sambil mendorong Air menjauh. Na'as, usahanya sia-sia. "Hoi! Air! Sisakan Jatahku!" Seru Halilintar. "boleh. Mau bibirnya?" Tanya Air kembali kalem.

"Aku dadanya saja." Jawab Halilintar sambil tersenyum mesum. "Kalau begitu bibirnya untukku." Ujar Air sambil menyeringai. "A-apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Fang yang agak takut melihat senyum mesum di wajah Air, dan Api. "Kau akan tahu, saat kita sudah di ranjang"

Plakk!

Air sukses menerima tamparan dari Fang. Sementara Fang segera menjauh dari tempat tadi. "Hahahaha! Rasain! Mangsa kalian kabur!" Ejek Taufan sambil tertawa bersama Api. "Hei, Air! Halilintar! kalian tahu kesalahan apa yang telah kalian perbuat?!" Tanya Tok Aba. "Siap-siap kena sembur ya." Ujar Gempa. Sementara Air, dan Halilintar cemberut. "Kalau mau melakukan 'itu' bicarakanlah di tempat yang sepi! Dan, jangan bilang ke mangsa kalian!" Gubrak! Tok Aba, ternyata kau diam-diam menghanyutkan ya. -_-"

**T.B.C dengan gajenya.**

Hades: *Pundung*

Akaito: Kenapa ni anak?

Mikuo: Dia sehabis mendapat banyak tugas dari dosen, dan dikira perempuan di fandom lain.

Akaito: Salah sendiri Pennamenya kayak gitu.

Hades: Kalian ternyata musuh di dalam bantal! eh, di dalam selimut! Ngapain juga kalian disini? mending kalian balik ke Fandom asal kalian! Hush! #tendang Akaito&amp;Mikuo. Ehem. Halo, Readers, dan silent readers! Saya tahu, saya punya fic yang ditelantarin. Tapi, ini request dari kakak saya yang ingin membaca fic Threesome rated T buatan saya. Jadi saya turutin. Pairingnya? HalilintarXFangXAir. kemungkinan OC saya pairingkan ke Ochobot. Atau mungkin Boboibot. Terserah anda yang menentukan nasib Kage.

Kage: Hoi! kok aku di telantarin?

Hades: nasibmu. *digamparKage* Oke, untuk Karateristik Air, saya selalu beranggapan kayaknya dia cocok deh jadi tipe kalem-kalem mesum kayak si Halilintar. Tapi, mungkin ini anak lebih suram.*Whot?!* Saya belum selesai nonton episode 17 karena mati lampu jadi komputer gak bisa nyala. Ini saja saya pakai Tab untuk membuat fic ini. Mana sinyalnya jelek pula. Tugas kuliah numpuk pula, cucian numpuk pula#Plakk. Ah, yang jelas, adakah yang mau menyedekahkan review untuk saya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fragile Inside**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air, dan Halilintar tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Berhubung Ochobot bisa membuat mereka berpisah tanpa lupa ingatan, Taufan, Gempa, dan Api sedang berjalan-jalan. Air, dan Halilintar sedang MaGer (Males Gerak) jadi tidak ikut. Justru mereka tengah berfantasi tentang uke mereka. "Eh, Tar. Kenapa tiba-tiba Fang jadi kuat sih?" Tanya Air. "Entahlah. Huu, padahal Fang yang hopeless juga imut loh." Jawab Halilintar. "Tipe favorite ya?" Tanya Air. "Hn." Jawab Halilintar. "Kalau kau?" "Tsundere uke." Jawab Air. Dasar. 2 saudara yang sama-sama mesum. Bagai duren dibelah dua.

Mari kita beralih ke Fang yang tengah membuat segelas teh. Harum tehnya seperti daun teh.*readers: namanya juga teh!*#authordigamparreaders. 'Kerja bagus untuk menampar bocah mesum, dan menangani 2 gadis sinting, pengendali kecil' Ujar Kage. 'Terima kasih. Tapi, bisakah kau keluar dari pikiranku?' Pikir Fang. Tiba-tiba, bayangan mulai berkumpul, dan muncul sosok gadis yang lebih tinggi dari Fang, Kage.

"Kebetulan aku diluar, ayo kita berlatih!" Ujar Kage sambil menyeret Fang ke aula. Untunglah aula rumah terbengkalai-yang sekarang sudah sangat rapi karena ke-OCDan Fang.-luas. "Sekarang! Apa yang terlintas dikepalamu tentang pejuang?" Tanya Kage. "Valkyrie." Ujar Fang.

"Dewa?"

"Hades (bukan Author!), Zeus, Odin, dan Poseidon."

"Makhluk?"

"Hydra, Naga, Singa Namea, Kraken, Vanir, Jotum."

"Oke...Dewi?"

"Hera, Demeter, Athena."

"Fang, kau kebanyakan baca buku Mitologi." Komentar Kage sambil _Sweatdrop_ gara-gara jawaban Fang. "Salah, Kage sendiri bertanya soal itu." Ujar Fang. "Oke. Coba kau buat...Valkyrie! Caranya mudah. Kau hanya butuh berimajinasi, dan bum! Jadi!" Ujar Kage. "Tapi, yang paling sulit adalah membuat mereka tunduk padamu." Tambahnya. Fang mengangguk. Ia mulai membayangkan Valkyrie. Dan pada saat ia membuka mata...muncullah...

SEEKOR TITAN COLOSAL!

krikk...

kriikk...

kriiikkk...

Maaf, Author salah baca narasi. Itu narasi buat SnK, hehehehe#digamparreaders. Bek tu de stori, dan saat Fang membuka mata, tampak sesosok Valkyrie. Rambut pirang indah, dan mata biru seperti yang di kisahkan di mitos Skandinava. "Siapa yang memanggilku?" Tanya Valkyrie. "Em, aku." Jawab Fang. "Nona kecil, kuakui kau cukup mempunyai nyali." Ujar Valkyrie. "Maaf, aku laki-laki." Kata Fang yang agak sebal karena dikira perempuan. Valkyrie tersebut mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau bohongkan?" Tanya Valkyrie. "Tidak. Dia tidak bohong." Jawab Kage. "Umbra." desis Valkyrie. "Oh. Aku bukan Umbra. Namaku sekarang Kage. Kau masih kesal, ras mu bisa dipanggil oleh pengendali Bayang?" Tanya Kage sambil menyeringai. "Cih. Terserahlah. Dan, bocah cantik ini, pengendali bayang?" Valkyrie balik bertanya. Kage hanya mengangguk. "Aku akan melihat kesehariannya dulu. Baru kuputuskan untuk menjadi salah satu penjaganya atau tidak." Lalu, dengan hembusan angin, Valkyrie tersebut menghilang.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Tanya Fang. "Tidak sebelum Odin memutuskan hak para pemegang kuasa Bayang." Jawab Kage sambil terkekeh sebelum raut wajahnya kembali serius. "Kemari Fang. Akan ku jelaskan sedikit tentang mitos Nordik, dan kuasa Bayang." Ujar Kage. Gadis itu menarik nafas, dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Aku berasal dari Niddhavelir. Tempat para elf kegelapan. Kami selalu dianggap rendah oleh para Valkyrie. Dan saat itulah aku lahir. Awalnya, aku lahir dari kegelapan itu sendiri. Membuat para elf kegelapan menghormatiku. Odin pun mengetahui tentang kelahiranku. Dan, dia memindahkanku ke Asgard. Untuk dilatih olehnya. Asgard terletak pada cabang Yggdrasil di sebelah atas, dan dilalui oleh mata air Urd. Kedatanganku tidak disambut baik.

Pada saat itu, aku yang tengah dilatih menjadi prajurit, sadar. Aku adalah sebuah kuasa. Aku memerlukan orang untuk mengendalikanku. Loki, si dewa b******k mengetahui tentang fakta ini, dan menawarkan dirinya menjadi pengendaliku. Tentu saja aku menolak. Karena penolakankulah Loki murka, dan membuatku terhempas ke bumi. Di sanalah aku bertemu dengan keturunan dari Ask* dan Embla* bernama Freya.

Dan dialah, pengendali bayang pertama, dan mungkin terkuat. Sayang, ia meninggal, dibunuh oleh kekasih hatinya sendiri. Berita tentang kematian Freya terdengar sampai ke telinga Odin. Dan sebagai tanda duka. Odin memberiku hadiah. Semua makhluk terkecuali para Dewa, dan Dewi. Bisa di panggil oleh sang pengendali bayang atas izinku." Jelas Kage panjang x Lebar x Tinggi, sama dengan Volume balok#plakk.

"Begitu. Tapi, aku penasaran Loki itu dewa apa sih?" Tanya Fang. "Dia dewa api, dan penipu. Tolong jangan pernah percaya padanya." Ujar Kage. Fang hanya diam. sebelum mengangguk. "Fang, kau pernah memegang senjata?" Tanya Kage. "Hanya pedang." Jawab Fang. "Tombak bisa tidak?" Tanya Kage. Fang menggeleng. "Huft. Yasudahlah." Kage memfokuskan kekuatannya, dan sembilah pedang muncul, sebelum mengecil, dan menjadi pisau kecil. "Pedang ini adalah pedang yang ku serahkan pada Freya. Kini kuwariskan padamu. Pedang ini bernama Skygge-bayangan-Jaga dia baik-baik." Ujar Kage. Setelah pedang-atau pisau-Skygge berada di tangan Fang, Kage segera menghilang. "Yah, lumayanlah kalau di begal bisa mempertahankan diri." Ujar Fang. Takut keperawananmu di ambil, ya Fang?#Plakk.

Keesokkan harinya, Tampak sang Dewi Fortuna tengah absen hari ini. Buktinya, Fang segera bertemu dengan Air, dan Halilintar. Sabar ya Fang. "Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Fang. "Menjagamu dari Yaya, dan Ying." Jawab Halilintar. "Yasudah." Ujar Fang. baru juga setengah perjalanan, Fang sudah merasa risih karena Halilintar, dan Air sudah melakukan tindakan pelecehan dengan memegang bokongnya.

Demi Titan Colosal yang nari balet, dengan baju pink, Fang yakin wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. "Ada apa, Fang? Kau demam?" Tanya Halilintar di telinga kanan Fang. Sementara Air tengah meniup telinga kirinya. Maamaaa! Tolong Fang! Fang masih mau perawa-eh, perjaka! "Menjauh dariku!" Seru Fang sambil berlari ke sekolah. Meninggalkan kedua semenya. "Dia tipe Tsundere uke." Ujar Halilintar. "Dan, Hopeless uke." Tambah Air. Mereka berdua saling tatap, sebelum tertawa lepas.

Sementara itu, Mereka tak sadar, bahwa ada seorang gadis dengan kacamata bundar tengah mengelap mimisan. "Tak kusangka...Aku menemukan pairing Yaoi! Hehe, kayaknya nanti aku harus minta maaf kepada Fang deh. Syalalala~" Ujar Ying sambil bersenandung riang.

**T.B.C dengan Awesomenya~**

Hades: siip, Chapter 2 selesai. Desclaimer, dan Warning ada di Chapter 1. Oh ya, soal sejarah kuasa bayang itu karangan saya. Tapi basisnya dari mitologi Nordik. Soalnya mitologi Yunani, dan Romawi sudah mainstream. Saya juga tengah tergila-gila dengan mitologi Nordik yang merupakan dasarnya film Thor. meski bukan filmnya yang saya suka.

Ask: manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki pertama dalam mitologi Nordik.

Embla: manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan pertama mitologi Nordik.

Hades: Sekarang, mari balas Review..

**rin-san: Mbak, mbak, bangun mbak. Saya mau berterima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Chibi mikan:walah, yang ini juga pingsan. Yang jelas terima kasih sudah merebiew ya.**

**Yuktri the Fantasy Girl: Tenang fic yang satu lagi masih saya lanjutin kok. Tapi, saya masih mencari referensi . Sip, semoga saran anda bisa saya ikuti. Terima kasih atas Saran, dan reviewnya!**

**Oranyellow-chan: Akhir-akhirnya tetep threesome kok. Saya justru tadinya mau nambahin satu lagi, semenya si Fang loh, tapi nggak jadi. Saya sudah cukup tega mempairnya dengan Air, dan Halilintar. Terima kasih sudah mereview!**

**Wenky MelI (bener nggak tulisannya?): Boleh, boleh. mungkin akan saya buat side story versi rate Mnya. *senyumsenyum*#dimakannagabayang. terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**Yuriko-chan to Miyako Moe: Ini sudah lanjut! Terima kasih sudah mereview!**

**Namika Rahma: Oke, Nasib Kage jatuh ke Ochobot! Yang suka sama Fang, hanya Halilintar, dan Air saja. Biar bisa dimunculin konflik antar Boboiboy elemen. Terima kasih atas Reviewnya!**

**Roleparody: ini sudah lanjut! Sikap Yaya, dan Ying yang seperti itu, saya sengajakan demi Plot. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!**

**Charllote-chan: Ini sudah lanjut! Terima kasih reviewnya!**

**Dea Puspa: Selamat! anda berhasil menebak asal mula, nama Kage! Terima kasih sudah mereview!**

**Steniwaka: Ceritanya menarik? Terima kasih! Saya juga berterima kasih atas review anda.**

Oke, sekarang, adakah yang mau menyumbang Review?


End file.
